Silence
by Stardust413
Summary: Being a witness to a horrible crime is never fun. There's always the question: What Do I Do Now? Well, what would you do? Turn them in? Even if you would be considered an accessory to murder? Even if the one who did it was your best friend? WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD


**A/N: Yo. I just watched The Silence. You may have heard of it, but in case you haven't, it's a foreign film with subtitles. And it's pretty creepy. I loved it. Except for the ending, but that's just my opinion. Though I'm sure many of you who ****_have_**** seen the movie agree with me. Am I right? **

**Anyways... What can I say? I was inspired. It brought out the creep in me. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

A petite, pink-haired girl of sixteen years sped down the dirt road on her red bike. The road cut through the field, a straight shot from her best friend's house to her own. But it was a wide field.

After so many years of taking the same path home, she thought nothing of the absence of people. Not many lived in this part of town anyway.

With one hand she reached down and straightened her red dress. She hummed along to her oldies music, pedaling leisurely. Even at this slow pace she would be early for supper. Her smile was small and genuine as she lost herself in the music.

Had she known her favorite song was soon to be cut short, she would have pedaled faster.

s-s-s-s

An old red car drove down a deserted street. It passed side roads, the driver glancing down each one. When it came to a tiny dirt road, the driver slammed on the breaks. Shifting into reverse, the dark haired driver backed up to get a better look at the lone figure making their way down the road.

Ebony eyes firmly locked on that single person, the driver twisted the wheel, turning onto that dirt road. The red car, unlike the young biker, was, in fact, in a hurry. It sped down the path, easily catching up to the line girl.

The driver none too gently bumped the back wheel of the bicycle with the nose of his car, forcing the rider from her seat. She tumbled across the ground as her bike skidded away from her. Her arms moved under her in an attempt to push herself up from the ground.

The dark haired man opened his door and stepped out. He walked around to the front of the car. Grasping the petite girl under the arms, he dragged her out of sight, into the tall grass.

The person in the passenger seat sat motionless for a moment before getting out of the car. He slowly walked around to the edge of the grass where the girl had been dragged. Eyes wide as saucers, he stared, heart pounding. He had not been prepared to witness this when they first got in the car.

When the girl came to her senses, only seconds after being thrown from her bike, she whipped her head around, trying to figure out what had happened. She kicked her legs about as she realized she was being dragged through dirt and tilted her head back to see who had run her off the road. Her emerald eyes met those of the deepest, darkest black she had ever seen. Madness shown through those dark eyes, more frightening than anything she'd seen in any horror movie.

He maintained his calm demeanor as he dropped her on her back, then proceeded to rid her of her shoes and shorts. He covered her body with his own, unzipping his pants in the process. When she screamed he covered her mouth with his hand. She bit into it in an attempt to free herself, but he only grasped her face harder.

The blond passenger looked at his feet numbly. He bent down and picked up an iPod with the headphones still attached. Upon hearing music emitting from the speakers, he brought them to his ears, preferring any sound to the animalistic grunts and frightened, pain filled whimpers. He focused on the words, trying to tune out his surroundings.

_...bright stars and guitars and drive-ins on Friday nights_

_these are a few of the things that we love..._

The man above her threaded his fingers through her pink tresses as he pounded into her.

_...much to your surprise, you'll find a bit of Heaven right before your eyes..._

Yanking on her hair roughly, he shuddered as he found his release. She cried out in disgust as he emptied himself inside her.

_...may be silly but still he is just what I dreamed about..._

Reaching out with one hand, he grasped a large rock. He raised it high above his head.

_...yes he is the boy that I loved..._

He brought the rock down and it crashed against her head with a sickening thunk. Her cries ceased immediately, eyes becoming unfocused.

There was no more fight in her.

"Naruto!" Hearing his name above the music, he had no choice but to come back to reality. He looked at his friend who carried a limp body in his arms. "Open the trunk," the dark eyed man commanded. Mouth dry, he did as he was told before dropping back into his seat in the passenger side.

He heard the driver's door slam and swallowed numbly. "Sasuke. What the hell was that?"

His friend glanced over at him before focusing on the dirt path. "A one-time thing. Don't worry about it. Get rid of those things though."

Naruto looked down at his hands, surprised to see that they were still clutching the iPod and headphones. He quickly rolled down the window and threw them out.

s-s-s-s

**Ten Years Later...**

"Hinata, we're gonna be late! Where's my orange scarf? I can't find it any-" He stopped his frantic rant as his wife came up behind him and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He looked back at her and grinned. "Thanks. I don't think I could have found it for the life of me."

"The kids went to Neji's after school. Tenten picked them up so we wouldn't have to rush." She kissed him softly on the cheek before heading out the front door. Realizing he was meant to follow, he grinned as he hurried after her.

How lucky he was, to have somehow won the affection of a woman as wonderful as her. Six years of marriage and counting, two beautiful children.

Who knew life could be so wonderful?

s-s-s-s

Naruto stared at his television, shocked beyond words. The amber alert flashed across the screen once more before switching back to the regular news.

It was like it was happening all over again. Missing girl, bike in the field, even the date was the same. Everything was the same. It was like deja vu.

Except he wasn't there. He'd been at his niece and nephew's birthday party at the time of the disappearance. Still, it could only have been one person. Only question was _why_ did he do it again? Why did he do it in the same place, on the same date?

Naruto's face paled as he thought back to that day. After Sasuke had committed the horrendous act, he'd driven to the lake and dumped the body there. When he dropped Naruto off at his house, the blond had packed his bag and moved to Suna, miles away from Konoha. He'd changed his last name to his mother's maiden name and got the hell outta dodge. No way could he stay there knowing what he'd let happen, what he could have stopped. Best to just get away from it all, pretend it was just a terribly realistic nightmare. And he'd done a good job of it, too. Got married, made a couple kids.

And now _this_. That bastard just had to ruin his life, didn't he? Well this time he wouldn't sit quietly by. There was something he could do, even if it was to late for both girls. He slid into his jacket with grim determination as he walked out to his car, getting the story straight in his head as he did.

This time, that bastard would pay for what he'd done.

Because the silence was simply to loud to ignore.

* * *

**So... What'd ya think?**

**I think I'm going to make this either a two or three part story. Should I give it a happy ending, or stick with the plot of the movie (for the most part at least cuz I obviously smudged some things)?**

**By the way, the song I was referring to is Popcicles and Icicles, by The Murmaids. I listened to it on a loop while writing this chapter.**

**Review, please! I want to know what goes on in your head ;)**


End file.
